1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluid delivery system for surgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fastener for releasing treatment material to clamped tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
During certain surgical procedures as is often necessary to clamp tissue, such as, vascular tissues, to prevent leakage therethrough during surgeries. The procedure typically involves placing clips or clamps within an applicator device and applying the clamps to the tissue on one side of an area, for example a diseased section of vascular tissue or colonic tissue, and placing another set of clamps on the opposing side of the diseased section. Thereafter, the diseased section can be excised and the resulting free ends of the tissue reattached.
During surgery certain problems may arise. For example, manipulation of surrounding tissue, as well as fluid pressure within the tissue, may cause loosening of the clamp and resulting leakage or even possible detachment of the clamp. Additionally, it is often desirable to provide certain medicament or treatment materials such as, for example, biomechanical mediums or antimicrobials solutions to the tissues during the surgery.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanical fastening device having a securing mechanism for maintaining the fastening devices in a closed position during the surgery. It is further desirable to provide a mechanical fastening device capable of applying medicament or treatment materials to the tissues during the surgery.